What A Life I Lead
by SkittleFerret
Summary: A Modern day fiction, set in the wonderful city of Rubykin.Rated R for certain scene's. FFXII version


**AN: **I was really proud of my last fiction, I had 3 reviews in 2 days. Well, it was my first fiction ever and they seemed to enjoy it, so it's all good. This fiction is a FFXII modern day type. Not sure, But I may add in a Chat Room. Might Do, Might Not. Let me know if you want one or not, ok?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters, though it would be so cool.

¦What a Life I Lead¦

-¦1¦-

¬Balthier

Slowly opening his eyes, Balthier groaned, it was too early. Why on earth had he gotten into this business? Well, to be truthful. He loved his job, every second on it, the thing he hated the most was having to be there 18 hours a day, leaving no time for himself. Sitting up, he scratched his chest lightly, pushing his bed sheets off him, he stood and glanced to the clock, flashing in the darkness. 4:00am. A movement from his bed caught his attention and tangled in the sheets, was a young woman, around his age. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to Balthier, a sleepy grin on her face "Hey.. Babe.. going to work?" she asked him, her head falling back onto the pillow as though it weighed a ton. Balthier nodded and looked at her strangely. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't quite remember her name. Stacey, Sarah.. something like that. He didn't know why but he let himself be talked into some of the most stupidest things. His friend Basch was constantly setting him up with girls. Sometimes the same one. So this was his story, get up around 4 every morning to work, once a week maybe, he'd wake up next to the girl, he'd been out with the night before. What a life he led.

Ignoring anything else the girl said to him, he headed into the bathroom. Intending to have a shower, looking up he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink. Nicely tanned, with short slightly spiky hair. His eyes a hazel brown, he liked his eyes if nothing else.

Once he was clean and decent, Balthier left his large apartment. Leaving Stacey or Sarah back in bed, he knew she'd be gone by the time he returned home, and he had little of value that he couldn't easily replace to worry about theft. Deciding on walking to work instead of driving, once outside of his apartment building he looked up to the sky, it was a very beautiful day, the sun blasting everything with rays of heat and the wind blowing lazily to counter the heat. A comfortable heat one would say. This brought a smile to Balthier's lips as he strolled down the side walk and towards the place he worked. Still being rather early he glanced at his watch, 5:45am. He didn't start until 6:30 but he liked to be early. Someone had to…

The sun had been up for a while, deciding today it would grace the city of Rubykin with it's presence early. Demanding to be seen by the people it casted upon the city a gorgeous heat that begged for the attention of everyone. Balthier was one of the few up at this hour to appreciate it, however he did know of another that would be up. And seeing as he had a little time to spare, he'd go see her.

A few minutes later, Balthier stood outside his friends door, he'd knocked and was waiting for her to answer. He knew she was awake, she hardly ever slept. The chain lock on the other door could be heard through the thick wooden door and slowly opened. Balthier smiled "Good morning Fran" he asked, then held out a bag he'd stopped on the way to get, thank goodness for the 24/7 shops. "Hungry?"

Fran rolled her eyes and opened the door further to let him in "Morning to you.. up early as always" she stated. Balthier entered her apartment and shrugged lightly "I could say the same to you" he answered and pointed at that she too was dressed for work. Fran worked as a lawyer, quite a good one at that. Now dressed in a black suit, the jacket tailored for her, was pined tightly around her waist, showing off her beautiful slender form. Her hair pulled back into a long braid. More professional than her usual ponytail.

Fran gave him the barest of smiles and took the bag from his hand, peering into the bag, her eyes widened with surprise, looking up to Balthier she smiled, a full smile, as rare as it was, it complimented her completely. Balthier chuckled to himself "I thought you'd like it" he said to her and sat down on her sofa. Fran walked over and sat down with him, pulling at a Chocobo shaped cookie. He'd brought her a few cookie, knowing she loved them so. "You are too kind to me" she said, before taking a bite out of the cookie.

Sitting in silence, Balthier felt content here, as he had when they were dating, breaking up over a mutual agreement. Still they had stayed close friends and every so often, Balthier would treat her to the things she loved. Looking to the clock, he jumped up, "Fran, I must be leaving, but I won't let the gap between us meeting last longer than a few days" Fran nodded "You always spoke like that, I'm glad you haven't changed" she told him. Balthier flashed her a dashing smile and kissed her cheek. "Speak to you later" and with that, he was gone, out of her door and once again heading towards his work placement.

The Strahl, one of the most popular night clubs in all of Rubykin and the place Balthier worked at. He was the day manager, handling the deliveries and making sure the club was in working order for opening hours. Being a popular club, he was always greeted with the smell of stale smoke and bottles discarded over the tables and floor.

Sighing to himself, he began picking up the odd bottle or two, waiting for the only other daytime staff. Well, that wasn't entirely true, there were two daytime members of staff, they just work every other day. One was a young girl, deep red hair, shoulder length, Lesha her name was. The other who was working today was a young boy by the name of Kytes.

Balthier discarded the bottles in the bin they should have been placed in last night and headed to the office, turning on a switch on the wall, the drum on fans spinning was heard and they sucked away at the stale smoke, purifying the air, making it breathable at least. Sorting through the orders that had been placed, he double checked the cash tills, to make sure all was accounted for. Luckily for him, it was.

Around 9:00am, Kytes had arrived and was clearing away the rest of the bottles and cleaning all the tables, after that, he would sweep the floor. Balthier lied Kytes, he actually got on with his work, unlike Lesha, who constantly pestered him. With Kytes busy, that left Balthier alone to his own devices, of course that meant, paperwork, sitting at the desk, papers scattered across it's surface.

A good few hours passed, when Kytes appeared in the doorway "Um.. Balthier.. Reks is here with a small delivery. You know he standard glasses and that" Balthier stood and nodded and then paused "Have we heard about the supplies delivery yet?" he asked. Kytes shook his head "Uhh, no, but I'll get on the phone to them right away" he added and led Balthier, who followed to Reks.

Reks grinned at seeing Balthier "Hey there, Boss, got you a delivery" he said. Balthier couldn't help but smile at this boy's energy, and Reks seemed to be full of the stuff. "What have you got for me then, Reks?" he asked. Reks, still grinning pushed a pad infront of him "Just need your autograph and you can have your goods" he said, looking to the three boxes he'd put on the side. "Glasses.. lots of them" he added. Balthier nodded and sighed his life away like he did every day.

Reks put his pad away and patted the boxes gently "They should all by fine, if not, Give us a call and we'll sort you out" he told Balthier, who nodded in response, just as Kytes appeared next to him. "Spoke to the driver.. and his uh, broke down or something, got him on the line for you" Balthier sighed angrily "Excuse me" he said to Reks in farewell and stalked to the phone. Reks rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Kytes, before leaving the club,

There were a quite a few people on the streets now, being around 3:00pm. School's almost out, he thought to himself and straddling his motorbike, he looked up, his next stop off, Hashmal Law industries.


End file.
